We're only humane
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Near the end of Robocop 2 and with the downfall of OCP. You'll probably enjoy it a little. Read and review, please!


Creation began on 08-18-12

Creation ended on 08-20-12

Robocop

We're only humane

A/N: Takes place during and after _Robocop 2_, disregarding some of the events of _Robocop 3 _with some great help from original characters. Let's get it on!

As the battle against the second Robocop raged on at Civic Centrum, Omni Consumer Products' CEO, the Old Man, worried about the company losing the trust of the public and the stock the corporation required to stay in control of their plan to build Delta City where Old Detroit stood. Unknown to him and his underlings, somebody had other interests in mind, which didn't go well with OCP's goals.

_What a neat freak, _thought the man with half the plan that was put in motion for over three months now. _Well, beggars can't be choosers. Time to restore the order._

And as he continued to watch from the sidelines, the original Robocop had just removed the second's human organics, or rather, his brain, from the robotic casing and smashed it into the next world, destroying Robocop 2's link to the living world for good.

"…I was instructed to make sure you received this letter, sir," a young woman with blond hair and red eyes in a green business dress informed the Old Man, who, along with Juliette Faxx and his other underlings, was about to leave the Civic Centrum, and gave him the letter her instructor gave her. "Have a good evening."

She walked away and allowed the Old Man the would-be privacy to read the letter.

The Old Man instead handed the letter to the company's lawyer, Holzgang, who took a look at the letter…and soon wished he hadn't.

"Sir!" He called out to the Old Man.

Three days after the fiasco, Omni Consumer Products' new headquarters was being cleared out. A rival corporation that wasn't even on OCP's list of rivals had, in a well-kept secret, bought more than half of the company's stocks and shares in a takeover that had been in the works since before the police strike occurred. The former rival corporation was known as _The Restorative Corporation_,run by a brother/sister duo, Kenneth and Kelly Otium, who took notice of OCP's business much of the time, particularly during the operation to build the second Robocop, whom they, the brother/sister duo, were thoroughly impressed with. Through various general contractors and the like, The Restorative Corporation kept tabs on OCP with hidden cameras and wire taps, enabling them to see and hear much of whatever was revealed or uttered, which revealed to the press many things that OCP was responsible for, which included the purpose of the police strike and allowing Juliette Faxx to pursue using criminals like the former Nuke drug lord, Cain, as candidates for the Robocop 2 project, using Robocop 2 to deal in death to the mayor and whoever it was that was attempting to bail out the city of its debt to OCP to avoid humiliation and the losing of their stock and resources, along with the plan to use Ms. Faxx as a scapegoat to avoid persecution.

With the loss of the company and the inability to foreclose on the city to construct Delta City, the Old Man and most of his underlings were looking at several years, fifteen at the most, of prison time for their shady business ventures. The Old Man, on the other hand, was looking at the rest of his own life behind bars for allowing the city to tear itself apart through the rampant crime and disorder to increase his chances of taking it.

As an added benefit in helping to restore the law and order in the Detroit, The Restorative Corporation eliminated the city's former debt to OCP and restored the wages, benefits and funding to the police force, and instead of trying to build a new city where the old one still resided, the corporation aimed to help rebuild the deteriorated neighborhoods and put an end to the crime and restore democracy to its rightful place.

"_If people want paradise, they must have law and order first,"_ the CEOs of The Restorative Corporation had once stated in a video recording.

It was only five years ago that Robocop, formerly known as Officer Alex Murphy, had his workload increased dramatically due to the police strike that nearly cost him his life a second time. And now…now, he, like many of the other policemen, had it simpler than before. While OCP had fallen into the abyss of memories, The Restorative Corporation had purchased the rights to him, since, in OCP's point of view, he was a product; this allowed him to be kept away from the scrapyard. Like any other machine that was programmed with instructions, Kenneth and Kelly kept him with his three basic ones: Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and upholding the law. Of course, respecting the cyborg's humanity, his directives weren't hardwired into him, but instead kept of his own free will.

Old Detroit was seeing regular days of calmness with the crime rate having dropped drastically due to the police force being better-funded and manned. Along with good jobs that people could be proud of.

"I think this was our greatest achievement, brother," went Kelly to her brother, overlooking the city from OCP's former headquarters.

"You really think this is our best achievement?" Kenneth asked her, signing his signature on some papers. "Mayor Kuzak had wanted to know why we insisted that he stay in office after the war on crime dropped significantly in the police's favor, and I told him that people prefer him over a man that wouldn't truly raise a finger to aid the people like the Old Man."

"You really think it was a good idea to use this building as our new headquarters, big brother?"

"Why, you don't like the view?"

Kelly looked down at the street below and responded, "It's not the view that I have a problem with. It's the lack of humility…and I don't think we planted enough trees when we rebuilt the parks and playgrounds for the families that got back their peaceful neighborhoods."

Kenneth looked out at the city below and noticed the lack of greenery around the city blocks.

"If we wanted to, we could invest in more trees, sis," he told her.

"Then we should do so. We used the money from OCP's decommissioned Ed-209 series to buy the trees from reforestation organizations elsewhere…and we still enough from that series to buy a few hundred more trees."

"Was there any of OCP's money that you didn't use?" Kenneth questioned.

"I didn't use any of the money from their decommissioned Robocop 2 program."

"I used that money to fund the hospitals of Detroit. I can't believe over ninety-million was used to transform two deceased officers and a drug lord into unstable cyborgs. And, no, the third one was unstable because it still wanted Nuke."

"I wasn't gonna say anything about that. At least we helped put an end to the distribution of Nuke. Too many people on the streets fighting or killing each other just to get their hands on some money to purchase it."

"The rehabilitation centers are still helping those afflicted with the addiction to break the habit after it was discovered that some remnants of the cult manufacturing Nuke were still processing it."

"But we can look on the bright side, though: Law and order are up high, crime is down and low…and the oppressive, capitalist pigs are no longer in charge."

"Yeah, that's true. Things are going to get even better."

As the siblings continued to converse, the city's resident cyborg police officer continued his monitoring of riding around the streets to ensure that crime was at a minimum of activity. Of course, the peace didn't last long when an update came through the radio about a bank robbery and double homicide having been committed. With this information, Robocop, Murphy, turned his car around and drove to pursue the criminals at work.

A/N: Well, this should add to the lack of _Robocop_ fiction not present on this site. Down with OCP, up with TRC! Read and review! Peace!


End file.
